conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Culture of Yarphei
Contemporary Culture of Yarphei, of the Grand Yarphese Republic is based on traditional Vietnamese culture, with Theravada Buddhist influences. It has been regulated by the government due to its Yarphese Fascist policies. Due to the wide spread of culture, the Vietnamese Liberation Army wanted to unify the culture in accordance with the nationalist policies. The official culture was created mostly from Vietnamese culture, because Yarphei often considers itself the new South Vietnam. The Vietnamese culture, predecessor to Yarphese culture, began with the Đông Sơng culture around 2000 BC in what is now known as Vietnam. It was a highly agricultural civilization dependent on the cultivation of wet rice. Within the next several centuries, Chinese influence put Vietnam under the Sinosphere with Korea and Japan, influencing the language to the point that it would seem a dialect of Chinese. Vietnam asserted its distinction when it declared independence from China and spread its culture southward. France later took over the area known as Indochina exerting its influence of Catholicism and Western culture. The language was romanized with the Latin alphabet. When the socialists came to power, all culture was surpressed, but the information age brought culture back in the 1990s. When the Yarphese took power, they resumed strict socialist control over all areas of life, following the Vietnamese government in establishing a non-culture. Later, however, with Trầng Chúp Long's conversion to Buddhism and the introduction of Yarphese Fascism, it was realized that in order to have an organized, unified society, it was necessary to have a unified culture rather than depriving the population of it. The Yarphese culture was rather created by the government to force Vietnamse customs upon those throughout Yarphei in order to have a more unified nation. The culture has not experienced any major cultural upheavals since 1999, and likely it will remain that way. Trầng Chúp Long is considered the father of Yarphese culture. The scope of Yarphese culture is narrowed so that it is not like any culture in the world, but not overly remote. The cultural centre of Yarphei is located in Saigon and Cholon, and thus has a large amount of Chinese influence. Society A society's main division is the family. The family is an important part of organization, and should include one or two children, a father, and a mother according to Yarphese planning programs. Recently a one-child policy was passed, changing family planning in Yarphei significantly. Unlike the western belief of individualism, Yarphese culture emphasize membership as a family. After the family, the family should report to their local vicinity, and from there directly to the government, without intermediacy. In Yarphei, arranged marriages are allowed, but not required. When a person dies, their body is cremated according to Buddhist rituals. Religion and Philosophy Traditionally, Yarphei's religion is a mix of Buddhism, Tamyáo (triple religion), Christianity, and Islam. However, policies made practicing of religions other than Buddhism illegal and all but impossible. While the official state religion is Theravada Buddhism, all types of Buddhism are practiced throughout Yarphei. Ancestor worship is allowed and practiced often, even by most members of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. Religions such as Hoàhão are banned, but some sects such as Tứ Ânggıếu Nghĩa are still seen in Vietnamese areas. Yarphese principles, despite being based largely on Buddhism, also reflect those of the Vietnamese Liberation Army's Vietnamese predecessors. For example, education is an extremely important part of Yarphese culture. In the old days, scholars were placed at the top of society. Men not born of noble blood could only elevate their status by studying for the rigorous Imperial examination. Similar to Mandarin officials, passing the examination could potentially open doors to a government position, granting them power and prestige. Cuisine Yarphese cuisine varies greatly depending on the region. With introduction of vertical agriculture, food became extremely diversified, for example rice becoming more popular in southern regions then ever before. Since then, many corporations have experimented with recipes revolving around rice. One particular recipe, Quặng, involves cucumber slices, mustard, peanut sauce, and rice. It is currently leading the market for processed foods. Yarphese cuisine, as a mixture of Thai, Khmer, Singaporean, Malay, and Vietnamese cuisine, has brought up several similar recipes. Most rely heavily on basil for flavor and taste. Clothing Clothing varies greatly by region, regulated by the cultural and historical societies of different regions. School uniforms, however, are always constant throughout Yarphei. Boys are required to wear military-style uniforms similar in appearance to the Class As of the Yarphese military uniform, and girls are required to wear the traditional Vietnamese Áoyàı. Uniforms for younger students are usually reddish-brown polos with khakhis with optional jackets. Art Yarphei has tried to surpress the art drawn by civilians in order to prevent its use as a political weapon. However, it has not tried to surpress the art forms of different regions. Although it maintains a style for propaganda art, the VLA will often make propaganda posters based on the style of art of a political region. A very popular form of art is calligraphy of the Yarphese language. Experts are often able to turn syllables into fashionable strands of scribbles indecipherable to those not familiar with the system. Music Despite government restrictions, many Yarphese continue to listen to western-style music. However, Yarphei has additionally promoted Yarphese music styles such as Yarphese-Polo, Họpca Phờı, Hác ã Đào, Chèo, and Hác Caılương. These styles of music are heavily influenced by traditional music theory. Saigon, the capital of Yarphese culture, is beginning to recognize and incorporate elements of Austronesian, Khmer, and Thai traditional music. Category:Yarphei Category:Concepts